A conventional ironing device mentioned in Japanese Laid-open Patent 2003-38899 is described with reference to FIG. 7. The conventional ironing device comprises iron body 41 with base 40 heated by a heater, mount 42 for placing iron body 41 thereon, cover case 43 for covering iron body 41 placed on mount 42, and coupling means 44 for detachably coupling cover case 43 to mount 42. Operation section 45 such as steam buttons is arranged at top of the iron body. Bottom 46 of cover case 43 is plane, and grip portion 47 is formed at top of cover case 43.
However, in the conventional configuration described above, care must be taken when placing iron body 41 on mount 42 and putting on cover case 43 from above.
That is, after finishing the ironing work, the power plug is pulled out from the power outlet, and cover case 43 is put on mount 42.
And, the ironing device is carried to keep it in a cabinet or the like until the time of next use. At the time, mount 42 and iron body 41 hang on to cover case 43 via coupling means 44. If coupling means 44 should fail to work sufficiently, there will be a fear of falling of iron body 41 together with mount 42 while the ironing device is carried. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to make sure of sufficient coupling before carrying the ironing device.
Also, in the conventional example, grip portion 47 of cover case 43 is a member separate from iron body 41, and is structurally rotatable. When not carried, grip portion 47 is shifted down and buried in iron case 43. When carried, grip portion 47 is raised and gripped, requiring two steps of operation, and it worsens the using convenience.
Also, in the conventional structure, since grip portion 47 of cover case 43 is a member separate from iron case 43, parts for rotatable structure in addition to grip portion 47 are required, causing the cost to be increased.